Relative Issues
by Sarit
Summary: On his most recent return to Shin Makoku Yuuri discovers a few things about his relationship with Wolfram...and Wolfram learns some things he really never wanted to know wbout his mother.


Title: Relative Issues  
Author: Sarit (suboshiyui at yahoo dot com) and Amaya (crimsondart at hotmail dot com)  
Rating: R - NC-17 extreme violence and/or explicit sexual content  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram; Annisina/Gwendel  
Genre: Humor, angst, action, romance,  
Comments: On his most recent return to Shin Makoku Yuuri discovers a few things about his relationship with Wolfram...and Wolfram learns some things he really never wanted to know wbout his mother.

Chapter 1: Return of the Maou

Sitting at home, Yuuri pushed aside his homework for the fifteenth time. He just couldn't concentrate on it. Not even his love of baseball had seemed to win his concentration. Sighing heavily, he got up and headed for the bathroom to take a bath.

Stripping down to nothing, he turned the faucet on, filling the tub with hot water. Once it was filled, he slipped into it gratefully. Closing his eyes, he laid back, letting the hot water soothe his tired muscles.

The day had been taxing, that was for certain. His mother had tried to grill him about the black Speedos again and he'd nearly died from embarrassment. He was going to have to talk to Gunter about that the next time he saw him.

As if his thoughts were enough, the water in the tub began to swirl and he scooted back, but to no avail. He gave a cry then slowly fell into the bathtub's drain.

Wolfram was pacing. Again. He would never admit it to anyone on pain of fiery death, but he got nervous when Yuuri was away in that other world where he happened to have been born.

"Stupid henachoko doesn't know where his responsibilities are, always gallivanting off to that other world of his when there is so much work to do here," he muttered.

Truthfully, though, he missed his erstwhile fiancé. Their bed just wasn't the same without Yuuri's warmth and soft snores...

Wolfram shook his head. He was getting horribly sentimental. It must be stress...too much stress with small flare-ups in the villages lately. Maybe a bath would help...

Wolfram slipped into the bath with a soft sigh, wearing nothing, of course, since it was the Maou's private bath and he was unlikely to be disturbed. Being the Fiancé of the Maou did have its benefits, after all!

The water around Wolfram swirled around and then Yuuri appeared, sputtering up a mouthful of water. He wiped at his face, gasping for breath. He hated that!

Of course he neglected to notice where he was, who was in the water with him. It also escaped his notice that not only he, but the other party in the bath were completely naked.

Wolfram's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second, and then he reached over and whapped Yuuri on the head. "Henachoko! Where do you think you've been? It's been a whole two weeks!" he complained.

"Itai! Mou, I was home! Where else would I be?! Sheesh!" Yuuri rubbed his head, giving Wolfram a glare. He blinked, then turned red and turned around quickly. He knelt into the water, almost submerging himself. "Iyah! What are you doing here anyway! And naked too...oi..." The last was said under his breath, the blush still staining his cheeks.

"What do you think I would be doing here, henachoko? I'm having a bath." He rolled his eyes. "It's about time you got back to your duties. You spend way too much time shirking them, you know," Wolfram said as he stepped up out of the bath and wandered toward where the towels were kept, making no real effort to conceal himself. The steam in the bath room did that quite well enough, thank you.

"I do not! I have a life there too, you know!" Yuuri retorted, his blush vanishing. He struggled out of the bath, nearly stumbling as he did so. "Its not easy living two separate lives...oh cool! I'm like James Bond!"

"Who is this 'bond' fellow?" Wolfram asked, eyes narrowing dangerously, "And what has he got to do with you? He can't be very well-born, not with a name like that!"

"AHHH!!! You don't know James Bond?! He's only the coolest guy! He has all these gadgets and he gets THOUSANDS of women that want him all the time!" Yuuri gushed, sitting on the edge of the bath, now with a towel around him.

"No! I've told you before; I don't want you flirting with women all the time!" Wolfram stormed back over to him, towel hanging precariously, "I want you to stop going back to that place where you go, wherever it is, because it's a bad influence on you, and things keep going all to pot while you're gone.

"Excuse me?! My family is back there! And aren't I the king here? You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Yuuri smirked, suddenly looking a lot like his demon self. "Wolfy."

Wolfram went white...then red with anger...and then, unexpectedly, he blushed, mumbling something about fiancés and how they had no respect.

Smirking, Yuuri reminded himself to keep that handy. Wolfram was actually kinda cute when he blushed, but he'd be damned if he said that out loud! "Ah, well. I better get dressed and see to all those 'duties' you keep saying I'm shirking, ne?"

"Yes, right, you're finally saying something that makes sense, Henachoko," Wolfram grumped.

Choosing to ignore Wolfram for the time being, Yuuri headed inside to his bedroom. Opening the closet, he pulled out the school uniform they'd made for him, then abruptly put it back. He pulled out the blue outfit that he usually wore when he was outside the castle. For some reason he wanted to wear something that was strictly of this world.

Once he was dressed again, Wolfram went looking for one or other of his brothers to let them know that the Maou had returned.

"Ah, Wolfram, just the one I was looking for." A voice sounded from behind the blond. Konrad Weller smiled down at his younger brother.

"You were looking for me?" Wolfram asked, frowning slightly, "Well that's an odd thing, I was looking for you as well. What did you want?" he asked his older - half-human - brother

"I wanted to speak with you regarding this fiancé situation." Konrad eyed his brother, knowing he probably wasn't going to like what he had to say. But then, when did Wolfram ever like anything he said to begin with?

"What about it?" Wolfram asked defensively.

"Are you truly serious about this?" Konrad queried, his eyes on the younger man, gauging his reaction.

"Yes! Of course I am!" Wolfram protested, even more defensive now, "Even if he _is_ a cheater, and a flirt, and a stupid henachoko." His face fell a little.

Seeing the look on his younger brother's face, Konrad placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is troubling you, Wolfram?"

"He never seems to care," Wolfram admitted, "He's always leaving…what kind of a Maou leaves his country when things are so stirred up like they are right now? What if, while he was gone, some other person decided that maybe he wasn't the Maou after all, and tried to take over? I mean, we'd fight him off, but what if..."

"Wolfram, come here. I want to explain some things to you." Konrad sat down on one of the benches in the hall, indicating his brother should sit next to him. "You've grown up fairly sheltered, so I think it's time you knew some things."

"What are you saying; that I'm stupid?" Wolfram protested, but he sat next to Konrad anyway.

"Of course not. You're very intelligent, when you don't let your jealousy get a hold of you," Konrad said bluntly. "What I am saying is this: Yuuri has family on Earth. He has a mother, father, and brother living there. I know I'm probably not one of your favorite people, but how would you take it if you were taken away to never see Mother, Gwendel, or I again? Would it not pain you to never see your family?"

"But if I had responsibilities..." Wolfram protested.

"And he does them, does he not? When he is here, he takes care of them as you would. Until he comes into his full power, we cannot take away the one thing that makes him happy. That would make us just as bad as those we try to protect the people from," Konrad replied gently. "When he is ready, he will stay. Forcing him will only make him resent us and our world. We don't want that, do we?"

"No." Wolfram pouted, "But why was he born there at all? Why aren't his parents and his brother here as well? I know that they said that the spirit of the Maou was concerned about something...but why does he have to be torn between two places? And he barely knows a thing about the kingdom he has to run!"

"Yes, I know. We just have to trust that the spirit of the Maou knew what it was doing." Konrad smiled then clapped Wolfram on the shoulder. "But that is why he has us. And we come to the reason why I asked you if you were serious about being his fiancé."

"Finally," Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Why did you ask such a ridiculous thing?"

"Because, if you are serious, then it's time for you to take up your own responsibilities," Konrad said with a smirk.

Wolfram's head snapped around to look at Konrad sharply. "What do you mean take up my responsibilities?!" he asked, "I try my best to do whatever he'll let me do as far as watching over him and making sure he's safe."

"You are his majesty's fiancé, Wolfram. Did you really think that position did not come with its own responsibilities?" Konrad asked, still smirking. This was getting to be a highly amusing morning. "As his majesty's fiancé, you will be consort or joint ruler, however he wishes it. But in either case, you have duties to attend to. In his majesty's absence, you are the one that must make the decisions. Are you prepared for that?"

"I could do it, I guess." Wolfram shrugged, "But wouldn't Gwendel complain? He's been doing it for so long now..."

"He'll get over it. You have to learn, if you intend to go through with this." Konrad tried to hide his smirk, though he doubted he was very successful. "You really should talk to his majesty and find out when the wedding is. Let me know so I can arrange for the dressmakers to come by."

At the mention of the word 'wedding', Wolfram sighed heavily, setting his head in his hands. "You know, I'm not really the one who you should be asking about how serious I am about this," he said, a tone of mingled frustration and upset colouring his tone, "Yuuri's the one who never seems to take this seriously."

Putting aside his teasing, Konrad placed an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You really care for him, don't you?"

Wolfram blushed and then scowled, turning his head away from his brother's gaze. "Why should I care for him when he doesn't care one bit about me?" he muttered.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't let you near him, Wolfram," Konrad chided his brother, turning his head back. "And that blush says everything. You love him and you fear he does not feel the same way. Well then, we shall have to work on that, ne? After all, can't have my baby brother heartbroken. Don't worry so. If Yuuri didn't like you, he wouldn't hang around you so much."

"But he's always running away, and he hates it when I remind him we're engaged... It just drives me crazy!"

Snickering, Konrad tapped Wolfram on the nose. "And kindly tell me how you felt when it first happened, hmmm? Try not to make mention of the fact you're engaged so much."

"But he's always flirting!" Wolfram protested, "And letting other people touch him! And he's so cute; someone might try to steal him from me! How else am I supposed to make sure that he doesn't stray?

"Hmm...Perhaps...nah, it's beyond you. I doubt you could do it," Konrad replied offhandedly, knowing it would drive his brother wild. But perhaps he would actually listen and do it this time.

"I can do anything I want to!" Wolfram protested, falling right into the trap, "Are you trying to imply that I'm weaker than you?"

"I would never suggest such a thing," Konrad replied solemnly, trying valiantly to hold in his snickers. "Are you prepared to do the most trying thing of your life for your king?"

"Of course I am!" Wolfram asserted, "Whatever it is you think I can't do, just tell me and I'll prove I can do it!"

"All right then. Trust him," Konrad said softly, his eyes serious this time. "Trust him, Wolfram. Trust that he will remain true to you, despite what you may think is happening."

"But...! I...!" Wolfram spluttered, "I trust him! It's everyone else I don't trust!"

"Ah, but it's the same, don't you see?" Konrad reminded him. "If you truly trust him, then it shouldn't matter what anyone else does. His heart will remain true to you."

"But he never....he always...why can't he show just a little tiny bit of SOMETHING different to me?!" Wolfram almost wailed, "He treats me nicely, and I think hey, maybe he cares, but then he goes and treats some stranger just as nicely... I just don't understand why he can't... Damnit, I don't even know what I want him to do." Wolfram sighed, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Perhaps he is just as confused as you are," Konrad suggested, sitting back on the bench comfortably. "After all, do you not treat him cold one moment and loving the next? Have you told him of your feelings, Wolfram? Does he know how you feel towards him? And don't say it should be obvious because of the engagement, for it isn't and you know it."

"But how can I tell him that?" Wolfram shook his head, "It hurts enough now; what if he says he hates me!"

"Oh come on! Has he even looked like he hates you? I've seen how he looks at you. If he tells you he hates you, he's lying," Konrad flatly replied. "Use your smarts, Wolfram. He let you paint that god-awful painting of him didn't he? If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

"It was not god-awful! And that wasn't love; it was just him being nice again," Wolfram pointed out

"How do you know it wasn't love?" Konrad asked slyly, a twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps he is just as afraid to tell you as you are to tell him. Perhaps he thinks _you_ will hate him if he tells you of his feelings."

"Maybe," Wolfram conceded, "You may have a tiny amount of a point. But how can I? I can't just stop him randomly in the hallway sometime and say 'oh by the way, I'm in love with you and I wondered if you cared at all about me?' on the way to Gwendel's office or something."

"Of course not. You do it in private. Make a nice, romantic moment. You're smart, Wolfram. I'm sure you'll think of something." Konrad chuckled at his brother. Ah, the innocence of youth! So unsure of themselves and what they wanted.

"But what if he..."

"Stop with the 'what if's! If you don't have confidence in yourself, how can he have it in himself? Use your backbone, brother! Or are you chickening out?!"

"I NEVER chicken out!" Wolfram insisted, "I am a trained warrior!"

"Then what are you afraid of? Snag yourself a fiancé!" Konrad grinned. "You can do it!"

"Fine! I will!" Wolfram stood up from the bench in a rush, "I'll prove I'm no chicken!"

"That a boy!" Konrad tried not to laugh. It was too amusing. "Now then, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh! I was going to tell you that Yuuri finally returned from his world again." Wolfram pulled up short, "He landed in the Maou's bath not ten minutes ago."

Konrad sighed, bowing his head as he sweatdropped. "I see...well that is good. Now off with you! Or are you going to chicken out again?"

"Who said I was chickening out?!" Wolfram shook his head, "I'm going into town, I need to get a few things," he said and strode off.

Shaking his head, Konrad got up and headed for the Maou's office. That was usually where Yuuri was after he arrived and one of them wasn't around to lead him there. Hopefully his brother would take his words to heart and not ignore them.


End file.
